Plantilla:PD-old-tex
}| }| }} |bar = Des Buidl oda de Mediendatei is gmoafrei, wei dii urhebarechtliche Schutzfrist obgelaffa is. Des guilt fir ålle Staatn mit a gsetzlichn Schutzfrist vo '' } Jåhr oda weniga nachm Tod vom Urheba''. |be-tarask = } | Аўтар памёр у } року, таму гэтая | Гэтая}} праца знаходзіцца ў грамадзкім набытку ў краіне паходжаньня і тых краінах, дзе тэрмін аўтарскіх правоў складае жыцьцё аўтара + } гадоў ці менш. |bg = Това произведение е обществено достояние в държавите, в които срокът на авторското право е '' } години или по-малко след смъртта на автора.'' |bn = এই কর্মটি মার্কিন যুক্তরাষ্ট্রে পাবলিক ডোমেইনে রয়েছে এবং সেই সকল দেশে যেখানে কপিরাটের সময়সীমা প্রণেতার জীবন যোগ } বছর বা কম। |ca = Aquest material està en domini públic als Estats Units i als altres països on el dret d'autor s'estén per } anys (o menys) després de la mort de l'autor. |ce = ХӀара произведени АЦШхь а авторан бакъонаш } шарахь гӀорала еш йолу пачхьалкхашкахь а юкъараллин рицӀкъан юкъа йогӀу. |cs = } | Autor zemřel v roce }, takže toto | Toto}} dílo je volné také v zemích, jejichž právní řád chrání majetková autorská práva po dobu života autora a } let po jeho smrti. |da = } | Ophavsmanden døde i }, så værket | Værket}} er også offentlig ejendom i lande og områder, hvor ophavsrettens længde er ophavsmandens levetid plus } år eller derunder. |de = } | Der Urheber dieses Werks ist } gestorben; es ist daher | Dieses Werk ist}} gemeinfrei, weil seine urheberrechtliche Schutzfrist abgelaufen ist. Dies gilt für das Herkunftsland des Werks und alle weiteren Staaten mit einer gesetzlichen Schutzfrist von } oder weniger Jahren nach dem Tod des Urhebers. |diq = Na gurweynayış DAY dı yana nuskare cı merdışi sera } yana dehana veşi zeman reverdo se dewleta piron dı beno Male şariyo. |en = } | The author died in }, so this | This}} work is in the public domain in its country of origin and other countries and areas where the copyright term is the author's life plus } years or less. |eo = Tiu ĉi verko estas publika havaĵo en tiuj landoj, kies kopirajtado validas por longo de vivo plus } jaroj aŭ malpli. |es = Este material está en dominio público en los demás países donde el derecho de autor se extiende por } años (o menos) tras la muerte del autor. |et = } | Autor suri }. aastal, seega kuulub see teos | See teos kuulub }} avalikku omandisse päritoluriigis ja teistes riikides, kus autoriõigus kehtib } aastat pärast autori surma või vähem. |eu = Material hau jabetza publikoan dago, egile eskubideak, egilea hil eta } urteetara (edo gutxiagora) iraungitzen diren gainerako herrialdeetan. |fa = } | پدیدآورنده این اثر در سال } درگذشته است، پس این | این}} اثر در کشورهایی و مناطقی که مدت زمان حق تکثیر، عمر پدیدآورنده بعلاوه } سال یا کمتر بعد از مرگ او است، در مالکیت عمومی قرار دارد. |fi = Tämä teos on public domainissa lähes maailmanlaajuisesti, koska tekijän kuolemasta on kulunut yli } vuotta. |fr = } | L'auteur est mort en } ; cette œuvre est donc|Cette œuvre est }} également dans le domaine public dans tous les pays pour lesquels le copyright a une durée de vie de } ans ou moins après la mort de l'auteur. |gl = Este material está no dominio público nos demáis países onde os dereitos de autor se extenden por } anos (ou menos) trala morte do autor. |he = יצירה זו עומדת ל'רשות הציבור' בארצות הברית, ובמדינות עם תקופת זכויות יוצרים של חיי היוצר ו-' }' שנה ממותו או יותר. |hu = } | A szerző halálozási ideje }, ezért ez | Ez}} a mű közkincs abban az országában ahol elkészítették és minden olyan további államban, ahol a szerzői jogi védelmi idő a szerző élete plusz } év vagy kevesebb. |ig = Orüá di na áma ime obodo nwéré iwu nke si ndu onye kéré iheá gi di na afor } garaga ma afor nke di nso. |it = } | L'autore è deceduto nel }, quindi quest'| Quest'}}opera è nel pubblico dominio anche in tutti i Paesi e nelle aree in cui la durata del copyright è la vita dell'autore più } anni o meno. |ja = } | 著作者は }年に亡くなっているので、}}この著作物は、著作権の保護期間が著作者の'没後 }年以下'である国や地域でパブリックドメインの状態にあります。 |ko = 이 작품은 미국, 그리고 저작권 보호 기간이 저작자 사후 }년, 또는 그 이하인 모든 국가에서 퍼블릭 도메인입니다. |kk = Бұл туынды АҚШ-тың 'қоғамдық қазынасы' және бұл елдерде авторлық құқық сақталу мерзімі авторы қайтыс болғанына ' }' жылдан асқан немесе одан аз болады. |lt = Šis failas yra 'viešo naudojimo' tose šalyse, kuriose autorių teisės galiojimo netenka po ' }' metų nuo autoriaus mirties. |mk = } |Авторот починал во } г., така што ова|Ова}} дело е во 'јавна сопственост' и во земјите и подрачјата каде авторските права важат 'додека е жив авторот плус } години или пократко'. |ml = } |സ്രഷ്ടാവ് മരിച്ചത് }-നു്, ആയതിനാൽ ഇത്|ഇത്}} സ്രഷ്ടാവിന്റെ 'ജീവിതകാലത്തിനു ശേഷം } അല്ലെങ്കിൽ അതിൽക്കുറവ് വർഷങ്ങൾ''' എന്നു പകർപ്പവകാശ കാലാവധി നിജപ്പെടുത്തിയിട്ടുള്ള രാജ്യങ്ങളിലും അഥവാ പ്രദേശങ്ങളിലും പൊതുസഞ്ചയത്തിൽ ഉൾപ്പെടുന്നു. |ms = Karya ini berada dalam domain awam'' di negara-negara dengan tempoh hak cipta hayat pencipta ditambah ''' } tahun atau kurang. |nds = Disse Datei is gemeenfree. Dat gellt för all Länner, bi de dat Oorheverrecht na Levenstied plus } Johr oder weniger utlöppt. |nl = } | De auteur overleed in }, dus dit | Dit}} werk bevindt zich in het publiek domein in landen en gebieden waar de auteursrechttermijn het leven van de auteur plus } jaar of minder is. |nn = Dette verket er falt i det fri i Noreg, og dei landa som har opphavsrettsleg vernetid på } år etter opphavsmannen sin død, eller kortare. |no = Dette verket er offentlig eiendom i Norge, EU og land der den opphavsrettslige vernetiden etter opphavsmannens død er } år eller kortere. Merk at noen land har lengre vernetid. |pl= } | Autor pliku zmarł w } roku, więc ten | Ten}} plik jest własnością publiczną w kraju pochodzenia oraz w państwach i na obszarach, gdzie prawo autorskie wygasa } lat po śmierci autora. |pt = Este material é de domínio público nos países onde os direitos autorais se estendem por } anos (ou menos) após a morte de seu autor. |ro = } | Autorul a murit în }, astfel încât a|A}}ceastă lucrare este, de asemenea, în domeniul public în ţările şi zonele în care durata drepturilor de autor este viaţa autorului plus } de ani sau mai puţin. |ru = Это произведение находится в общественном достоянии в тех странах, где срок охраны авторского права равен жизни автора плюс } лет и менее. |sl = } | Avtor je umrl leta }, zato je to delo | To delo je}} v javni lasti tudi v državah in na območjih, kjer trajajo avtorske pravice za časa avtorjevega življenja in še } let ali manj po tem. |sr = } | Аутор је умро }, па је | Овај}} рад је такође у јавном власништву у државама са роком ауторства за живота аутора плус } година или мање. |sv = } | Upphovsmannen dog }, så detta | Detta}} verk är också upphovsrättsfritt i länder och områden där upphovsrätten förfaller } år eller färre efter upphovsmannens död. |tr = Bu çalışma ABD'de veya yazarın yaşamının sona ermiş olmasından } veya daha fazla süre geçtiğinde bu duruma uygun telif yasaları olan tüm ülkelerde kamu malıdır. |uk = } | Автор помер у } році, тому ця | Ця}} робота перебуває у суспільному надбанні у країнах і територіях, де авторське право охороняється протягом життя автора та } років після того або менше. |zh = 本图像 } |作者于 }年逝世，}}在'美国'以及版权期限是'作者终身加 }年'以下的国家以及地区属于'公有领域'。 |zh-hans = 本图像 } |作者于 }年逝世，}}在'美国'以及版权期限是'作者终身加 }年'以下的国家以及地区属于'公有领域'。 |zh-hant = 本圖像 } |作者於 }年逝世，}}在'美國'以及版權期限是'作者終身加 }年'以下的國家以及地區屬於'公有領域'。 }}